carpe_omniafandomcom-20200213-history
Mae Soyool
Personality Trinket is gentle and kind, a result of being treated unfairly and unkind for the majority of her life. She is usually quiet and softspoken, but she isn't afraid to speak up if the situation calls for it. She is the most motherly of the group, often being the one to listen to problems and offer advice in the midst of chaos. She is a peacemaker and mediator when things get tough, but she can also be quite emotional herself. Trinket is a young woman with a big heart with lots of love to give. Biography Trinket, born Mae Soyool, wasn’t always a fighter. In fact, she was raised as a ballerina. Dancing was her life until she was a teenager, at which time the thing she loved most in the world became her downfall. She was the stereotypical prize child, praised by her mother for her beauty and talent and ogled at by the world. She was thin and petite, which made her aerodynamic on the stage. She was considered a prodigy by many and it seemed as though she had a promising future ahead of her. But her mother wanted fame and she drove for it using her daughter. By the time she was a teenager, Soyool had been in three high-quality productions and had won numerous competitions with her skill and grace. But the recognition she had wasn’t enough. Her mother wanted more. She pushed and pushed Soyool to try harder, be better. Until Soyool’s body couldn’t take it anymore and she collapsed on stage. When she woke up in the hospital, she was met by her mother’s nagging voice, scolding her for not trying hard enough. She went on and on about how weak Soyool was and that she had to train to get better or else she’d never amount to anything in her life. Weakened, but not broken, Soyool fought back at her mother and the two got into an argument in the hospital room. Her mother was dragged out and banned from visiting her daughter until she was released. Sure enough, on the day Soyool was released, her mother was outside the hospital waiting, with a crowd of reporters lined up. Her mother had spread rumors about her daughters nasty personality and how she had lied about things and cheated. Of course, no one believed it but the reporters couldn’t let such a story slip by without media coverage. Soon after, Soyool and her father filed a restraining order against her mother, but this only fueled her mother’s anger. She became spiteful and dangerous, following her daughter around to events and causing Soyool to require security at all times. Her father was supportive and protective, but he wasn’t invincible. In a fit of rage and insanity, her mother caused a car accident that left her father brain dead and herself injured. She shattered her leg and fractured her skull, but she was said to be in stable condition. All on her own and with her delusional mother in tow, Soyool was forced to decide to save her father or not while she recovered from her own mental and physical wounds. After a month in the hospital, she decided to let her father off life support and he passed away a week later. With her life still in danger, Soyool was placed in witness protection until her mother was caught and detained. She moved to Jejudo as an effort to hide as far from her mother as possible. After a while, her mother was caught and committed to an institution where she would be treated and serve a life sentence. Finally free of her nightmares and free to heal from her trauma, she began searching for work and friends. Because of her injuries, Soyool had to attend physical therapy for her leg and was told she may never be able to dance again. In her PT, she met an ex-Olympian named Seondeok and the two hit it off immediately. They shared similar stories and they grew close. When Seondeok informed Soyool of her plans to move and start new, she offered to accompany her in her new endeavors. The two of them moved to Seoul and started a small group of fighters called the Iron Fists. The small group eventually evolved into a larger gang of fighters and they’re known for their strength and solidarity in the underground world. Relationships *Mother *Kang Seondeok Inspirations * Kim Sohee (Whispering Corridors: Wishing Stairs) Category:The Iron Fists Category:Female Category:Characters